


Fill Me Up

by Invictusimpala



Series: Heat Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny, Alpha Castiel, Alpha Dean, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Gabriel, Bottom Sam, Come Eating, Comeplay, Double Penetration, Knotting, Mates, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Sam, Self-Lubrication, Smut, Top Benny, Top Castiel, Top Dean, Top Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"More," he mumbles against Gabriel's lips, and a chorus of laughter is the response, and four more knottings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fill Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Come drips down his thighs, but it’s not enough. Tomorrow it’s back to the doctor to get an injection to help quell the constant heat, it will take the edge off brought on by mating with so many Alphas, but his mates are taking full advantage of the slick pouring out of his hole, of his cock that won’t soften no matter how many dry orgasms he has in a row.

After tomorrow he’ll feel relatively normal, more like how it first was when he became an Omega. He’ll still be able to come as many times as he does, but he won’t have to be knotted once every hour to feel normal like now.

Sweat and come has soaked through the sheets, and probably through the mattress by this point, but Sam doesn’t have the presence of mind to care.

“Sam, oh god, you’re so tight,” Gabriel groans. “I can see my cock in you, Sam, put your hand on your stomach, I bet you can feel it.”

Sam does as he’s told. He can’t really feel Gabriel’s cock through the thick skin of his stomach, but he groans lowly at the knot pressing against his prostate, and that seems to satisfy his Alpha.

He smells someone go into rut, and then he hears a growl.

“Gabriel,” Castiel growls. “If you don’t let me knot Sam now I’m knotting you.”

“Kinky. I like it. Go ahead.”

Sam feels the jerk of Gabriel’s hips as Castiel glomps onto him. Fingers trace Gabriel’s knot, picking up slick, and Sam whines.

Castiel is going to open Gabe up with Sam’s slick. He comes all over his belly with a sigh of relief.

“Do you need another knot, Sam?” Benny asks low in his ear, and Sam nods as best he can. He’s focusing solely on keeping himself up, on rocking back on the cock inside of him filling him up perfectly, but he needs more for another orgasm, he needs more because the Omega in him is crying out for it.

“Please,” he sobs, and then Benny is pressing in beside Gabriel just like the first time, except now it’s _perfect_. They’ve perfected their technique, on how to keep up the pace, and Sam writhes. “Oh, oh _god_ , deeper.”

“Yeah, keep going, ride them nice and good, Sammy. Maybe I can join in later,” Dean says, and Sam loses his hold on keeping his body up. He collapses, and they have to hold his hips so they can keep pounding into him.

He can’t even make noise anymore, all he can hear is the pounding of his heart in his ears, so fast he hopes it doesn’t give out. There’s the wet squelching sound that makes his cock twitch, and he’s about to orgasm again for the umpteenth time, he’s since lost count, but he knows he needs more.

He always needs more.

When Gabriel can’t thrust anymore, he’s too focused on rocking back on Castiel’s knot, Dean replaces him, and him and Benny take care of his heat for the most part.

“Dean, Dean, Dean,” he chants. “Benny, Benny, Benny. Please let me come, please knot me.”

“Can’t, Sammy, as much as I love your -- ah! -- ass, I’m not going to be stuck to you for an hour in this position. Can you roll over?”

“No.”

“Come on, if you want a knot, turn over.”

Benny pulls out, and Dean pulls out, so Sam has no choice but to do as they are telling him.

He pulls his knees up to his chest, and he splays his legs out wide so they can slip back into his wet heat, and he calls out.

“Alpha!” He screams, and they pick up the pace until Sam’s moving up the mattress with each jerk of their hips.

“Are you goin’ to come on our knots, sugar? Do you need another load of Alpha come? Come on, come for us.”

Sam does with a wail, and their knots pop at almost the same time.

“Oh god, Sammy.”

Not even their knots can hold back the come inside of him, and it joins the mess between him and the sheets.

He can’t rock back in this position, but he can jerk himself off nice and tight, good and fast.

He looks over and sees Castiel knotting Gabriel, and come coating the floor as Gabe comes with a grunt.

Sam lets his head loll to the side as he's filled up.

"Are you okay?" Benny murmurs lowly, and Sam nods his head.

"More."

Benny pointedly thrusts his hips, and Sam rolls with it, moans as Dean finishes and pulls out. Benny then has room to take Sam as he pleases, to thrust until Sam comes all over his chest for the final time.

One hundred times later and this still isn't old, and he hopes, no, he knows, that this will never lose its spark.

"Need one more?" Castiel rasps in his ear.

Sam shakes his head, but his dick is sucked into someone's mouth despite it. He doesn't complain as the come and slick on his things is licked away by Dean's tongue.

To him, that's the most intimate of anything they do, tasting himself when they come up for air and end up kissing him.

That's what they do, they share him between everyone.

His eyes slip shut, and a grin takes the place of the breathless gasp half leaving past his kiss bitten lips.

"More," he mumbles against Gabriel's lips, and a chorus of laughter is the response, and four more knottings.

From then on out, even when he's getting the injection, he can't wipe the grin off his face.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/im-taking-prompts-now-yay-if-you))


End file.
